<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Prom by Thefemalearrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531885">The Black Prom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow'>Thefemalearrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carrie - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Carrie (King) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Blood, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Eleven is Hopper's biological daughter, F/M, First Period, Implied/Referenced Animal Death, Like a bunch of character death, Massacre, No Upside Down but Eleven still has her powers, Out of Character, Prom, Sad Ending, Telekinesis, mentions of smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone at Hawkins High school is excited about the upcoming prom. Everyone but Jane Hopper, but after a traumatic experience in the school's showers, her life changes forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara "Barb" Holland &amp; Nancy Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair/Original Female Character(s), Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this AU, the kids are juniors in high school. Nancy, Steve, Jonathan, and other older teens are seniors. Now, on with the chapter!</p><p>TW: Mentions of periods.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the week before prom at Hawkins High School. The girls were picking out dresses, and if they didn't have one already, dates. Next Saturday night was all that was on anyone's mind expect Jane 'Eleven' Hopper. She was an outsider who was often bullied by Nancy Wheeler and her group of friends.</p><p>The only person at this school who has ever shown Jane kindness, who wasn't Ms. Joyce Byers, the P.E teacher, was Nancy's brother, Mike. Once in sixth grade, Nancy slapped Eleven's books out of her hands. Mike was the only person to help her pick the books up. That moment is when Eleven developed a crush on him, but he was dating Nancy's secondhand, Max Mayfield.</p><p>It was Monday mourning and all of the girls were in gym class. They were playing volleyball and Eleven missed the ball, causing Eleven's team to lose the game. "Wait to go, scary El," Barbara groaned.</p><p>"Yeah, nice shot," Max said sarcastically, before shoving Jane slightly.</p><p>"Loser," Nancy shouted.</p><p>"Hit the showers girls," Joyce shouted. She seemed to ignore that the girls were bullying Jane. People seemed to always ignore when bad things happened to her. As the girls walked towards the showers, they put their towels on Jane. Jane made sure she was the last girl in the dressing room.<br/>---<br/>After most of the girls took their showers, they hung out in the dressing room and talked. They were talking about the upcoming prom. "So Nancy," Max said. "Who did you finally say yes to?"</p><p>"Steve Harrington, obviously," Nancy said. Steve was the resident bad boy, but he went beyond skipping school and smoking. Sometimes his behavior could be seen as psychotic, and Max wondered why Nancy was into him.</p><p>"How does your daddy feel about your choice of date?" Max asked.</p><p>"It's driving him crazy," Nancy said. "It drives him bonkers when I say I'm going on a date with him. It's so funny. I'll stop seeing him when he offers to buy me a Porsche for dumping him."</p><p>Eleven then ran out of the showers. She was bleeding heavily. "Help me, I'm dying," Eleven shouted. They saw the blood on her legs and started to laugh. "Your laughing? I'm dying and your laughing?!"</p><p>"I think our little Jane has just got her first period," Nancy said, wrapping her arm around Jane. She started to pretend like she was getting chocked up. "Our little Jane is all grown up."</p><p>They started throwing pads at her and chanting period. Eleven fell to the ground and held herself until Ms. Byers entered the room. "What's going on here?" she asked, angrily.</p><p>"I'm dying," Jane sobbed.</p><p>"Ms. Byers I think Jane doesn't know what a period is," Max explained. Joyce held Jane close. It only then did the girls stop chanting and throwing pads.</p><p>"Everyone get out," Ms. Byers shouted. They then quickly leave the dressing room and enter the gym, not wanting to face the raff of Joyce Byers She tried to comfort the girl as the lightbulb above them shattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joyce took Jane to the principal's office. Principal Norrberry stepped out of the office while Joyce explained what a period was. "So I'm not dying?" Jane asked.</p><p>"No, it's a completely normal thing that all girls go threw," Joyce promised. "It happens to me and it happens to every girl in that gym. I'm sorry that was your first experience. I promise that those girls will be punished. They're going to have detention with me this week."</p><p>The principal reentered the office. "Are you guys done?" Principal Norrberry asked.</p><p>"Yes," Joyce said. Mr. Norrberry sat behind his desk. "I'm honestly concerned. Even if her parents didn't teach her about reproductive organs, she would learn about it in health class. I thought that was part of the curriculum."</p><p>"It is, but on days when they're taught that, her dad would give her a letter that excused her from class that day," Mr. Norrberry said. "I'm so sorry for what happened, Jade. You can take the rest of the day off. You're also excused from gym class for the rest of the week. Again, I'm sorry Jade."</p><p>"It's Jane," Jane shouted before his desk flipped. Ms. Byers and Principal Norrberry were shocked, but no one blamed Jane. She then left the office and started to walk home. Once her home was near, she saw a boy riding his bicycle.</p><p>"Creepy Jane, creepy Jane," he taunted. She became angry at the boy and he ran into a tree that wasn't even in his direct path. She then went inside, where she saw her father was cooking something. Based on the smell, Jane expected it was cornbread.</p><p>"Agh Jane, my little angel," Jim said. He then walked over and kissed Jane's head. For as long as Jane could remember, it's just been the two of them. He told her that her mother died in childbirth. He said she had something called the shining, which he just said was dark magic.</p><p>"I had an incident in gym class today," Jane confessed. Jim looked at her with concern. "I took a shower and I started to bleed. I got my first period, papa. Why didn't you tell me about periods?"</p><p>Jim's expression then turned dark. He started to mutter things that Jane didn't understand. All she was able to make out was something about the curse of blood. "It's not a curse, Ms. Byers told me it was something normal that all girls go threw," Jane tried to inform him, but Jim wasn't listening.</p><p>"Go to the closet," Jim barked.</p><p>"No please," Jane sobbed. He grabbed her hair and dragged her to the closet. She clawed at his hands as they arrive at the closet. He threw her in and locked the door. Jane tried to open the door as she sobbed. The ceiling light in there then shattered as Eleven wondered what was wrong with her.<br/>---<br/>Max, Nancy, and the other girls were waiting on the football field, waiting for Joyce Byers. Max seemed to be the only one who felt bad about their taunting of Jane. "This is messed up," Nancy said, shaking her head. "We did nothing wrong."</p><p>"I know you believe that, but we need to get threw this week," Max groaned. Joyce then came to the football field.</p><p>"You guys did a really messed up thing today," Joyce scolded. "Did you think that maybe what you did would harm Jane's psychological health? Or do you think you're too pretty to think?"</p><p>The girls kept quiet. "You will come here every day after school," Joyce announced. "You will stay here till five every day, running suicides."</p><p>"And if we don't?" Nancy asked.</p><p>"Then your prom tickets will be confiscated," Joyce said. The girls then started their punishment. They didn't complain since they didn't want their prom tickets to be taken away. Nancy was the only one who vocalized her problem.</p><p>"This isn't fair," Nancy groaned. "We did nothing wrong."</p><p>"I know," Max said, as she continued to do the assigned exercise. To her surprise, Nancy abruptly stopped.</p><p>"Wheeler you have five seconds to start working out again," Joyce threatened.</p><p>"We did nothing wrong," Nancy screamed. "We have to protest this unfair punishment. Who agrees with me?"</p><p>The other girls just continued to do their exercises. "Max," Nancy pleaded.</p><p>"I recommended you go home, Nancy," Max said.</p><p>"This is far from over," Nancy threatened before leaving. Max knew she just ruined her oldest friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Max went to English class. She was in that class with Mike and Jane. Today they were presenting their poems that they were supposed to start work on last Friday. Mike was the first person to present his poem. It was called "Dreamer in Disguise."</p><p>Max turned around and saw Jane was staring at Mike, longingly. Max had a feeling that Jane had a crush on Mike, and she started to formulate a plan. The class ended about an hour and a half later. Max approached Jane as she was exiting the class. "Hey Jane," Max greeted. Jane looked up, surprised that Max was talking to her.</p><p>"Hi," Jane whispered, but it was loud enough for Max to hear.</p><p>"I would just like to apologize for my actions yesterday," Max said remorsefully. "And all the other days. What I did was very immature, and I'm deeply sorry. If you need someone to talk to or if you need to borrow a pad or anything, just ask."</p><p>"Did Nancy put you up to this?" Jane asked.</p><p>"What no," Max said, in shock.</p><p>"Look, I know I'm a loser, so you don't have to make my life worse with your false friendship," Jane said coldly. She then left the classroom. Max saw that Mike was waiting for her and she made a plan.<br/>---<br/>After detention, Max met with Mike under the bleachers. He was still at school for the weekly meeting of the school's D&amp;D Club. "Is everything ok?" Mike asked. "I saw that you were speaking to Jane earlier."</p><p>"I was apologizing for what I did yesterday," Max confessed. "But she didn't believe me and thought it was a mean prank that Nancy put me up to. I want to make it up to her, and I have an idea, but I need your help."</p><p>"What do you need me for?" Mike asked.</p><p>"I noticed that Jane was checking you out during your poem in Mrs. Miller's class," Max said. "I think she has a crush on you. And I was thinking, about how happy she would be if you took her to prom instead of me."</p><p>"You're joking right?" Mike asked. Max's silence answered his question. "You want me to take Jane to the prom? I thought that was going to be our night. I know you're trying to make up for what you and the other girls did, but no, I won't be taking Jane Hopper."</p><p>"It will only be one night," Max promised. "And we still have our senior prom next year. All you have to do is take her to prom and show her a good time, and I know you can show a girl a good time."</p><p>"Would me taking her to prom make you happy?" Mike asked.</p><p>"It would make me very happy," Max said, with the grin that Mike could never say no to.</p><p>"Then I guess I can go on one date with her," Mike sighed.</p><p>"Thank you," Max exclaimed. She then kissed his cheek and they said goodbye to each other. Max then starts walking home.<br/>---<br/>That night, Nancy and Steve were making out in his basement. Nancy tried to be invested in the make-out session, but she couldn't. She pulled away. "What the heck, why did you stop?" Steve exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm angry," Nancy shouted.</p><p>"Can't you just forget about it?" Steve asked. "We'll have our own prom here."</p><p>"It's not just about missing my senior prom," Nancy said. "All of the girls in detention turned their backs on me. They abandon me so they can go to prom, and it's all because of scary Jane. I want to get revenge on that little freak."</p><p>"Revenge," Steve said. "I like the sound of that. So, what do you have in mind?"</p><p>They then start formulating a plan to make sure Jane had a night she'll never forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane was in the library, studying up on telekinetic powers. She had a few more incidents after what happened in the showers. To her surprise, Mike sat beside her. "Good morning," Mike said. It took a moment for Jane to realize Mike was talking to her.</p><p>"Good morning," Jane whispered, but Mike was able to hear her.</p><p>"I came to ask you if you have a date to the prom," Mike said.</p><p>"I don't," Jane whispered.</p><p>"Well if you're not doing anything this Saturday, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," Mike proposed. Jane then saw Max was hiding behind some of the shelves and figured this was all a cruel joke.</p><p>"Let me guess, Nancy put you up to this and you're planning prank?" Jane asked.</p><p>"No, Nancy has nothing to do with this," Mike reassured. Jane tried to exit the library, but Mike didn't let her. "I swear on my life that Nancy has nothing to do with this. I'm asking you to prom because I want to."</p><p>"You swear that's the only reason you asking me to prom?" Jane asked. Mike nods quickly. "Then ok. But I think I'll have to be home by nine that evening."</p><p>"I can do that," Mike promised. The two smile at each other as the bell rang. They head to first period as Max came out of her hiding spot. Max smiled, glad that she got Jane to smile. She had never seen Jane smile before. Max started to wonder how people saw Jane as a freak.<br/>---<br/>At lunch, Nancy was sitting with Steve as they try to figure out how to get revenge on Jane. Barbara walked over to their table. "Did you guys hear?" Barbara asked. "Mike is taking Scary Jane to the prom instead of Max."</p><p>This gave Nancy an idea. "Steve, meet me at the Duffer's farm tonight at eight," Nancy said. "And bring your baseball bat. Barbara, I need you to go to the prom and rig all of the votes. Make sure Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler get elected prom king and queen."</p><p>"But only seniors can win those titles," Barbara questioned.</p><p>"If you rig the votes, no one will care," Nancy promised. Barbara nods and walks off. Nancy smirks, excitedly waiting for Saturday night.<br/>---<br/>Max was sitting with the other girls. "So Max, everyone is talking," Robin said.</p><p>"Let them, I don't care," Max shrugged.</p><p>"I just can't believe you're going to miss your prom," Robin said sadly.</p><p>"It's just one night, it's not even my senior prom," Max said, with another shrug.<br/>---<br/>"You're taking Scary Jane to the prom?" Lucas exclaimed. Mike had just informed his friends of his plans to take Jane to prom.</p><p>"I know it sounds crazy, but," Mike tried to explain.</p><p>"Have you lost your mind," Lucas exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, if you were so desperate for a date, why didn't you just ask me?" Will asked. The other boys looked at him, and Will started to blush a deep shade of red. "Just joking."<br/>---<br/>That night, Eleven was eating dinner with her father. They were having roast beef, carrots, and mashed potatoes. For dessert, there were chocolate chip cookies. "Stop playing with your food," Jim said. "It's going to get cold before you can eat it."</p><p>"I got invited to the prom," Jane told him. Jim stared at her with fear. "Mike Wheeler asked me this mourning. He seems like a good boy and he promised to have me back by nine."</p><p>"I remember my prom," Jim said. "I went with Joyce Smith, but I think now she's Joyce Byers. It was the beginning of my slippery slope. I refuse to let you go down the same path as me."</p><p>"It's just one dance," Jane pleaded.</p><p>"No," Jim shouted.</p><p>"Yes," Jane screamed, causing her the table to flip. Jim stared at her with fear. Jane then got up and walked to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has an animal death, but we cut away right before it happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nancy and Steve arrived at the Duffer's farm that night. They go to where the pigs were being kept. "We have to keep quiet," Nacy whispered. "We can get into serious trouble if we're caught."</p><p>"I checked, the farmer's are out of town for a wedding this week," Steve explained.</p><p>"But what about the neighbors?" Nancy whispered.</p><p>"Pigs are often killed on this farm, so hearing a pig squealing like it's in pain isn't uncommon," Steve whispered. Nancy then spotted a round, big pig in the second stall to the left. Nancy smirked and turned to Steve.</p><p>"This one," she said.<br/>---<br/>The next day was Thursday, two days before the prom. Jane was sitting by herself. She couldn't afford a dress and she didn't have a dress that was appropriate for prom, Luckily, sewing is one of the hobbies her father let her pick up. She found really pretty baby pink fabric and she began work on it last night.</p><p>Mike sat beside her. "Hey Jane," Mike said.</p><p>"Hello," Jane said.</p><p>"I've come to inform you about our plans for Saturday," Mike said. "I'm going to pick you up around seven. We're going to take a limo with Lucas Sinclair and his date, Meghan Jones. She goes to another school so I think you guys will get along. We're getting dinner before the event at Sasha's Burger Palace. You don't have to bring any money. I'll be paying for your meal."</p><p>Jane nods and smiles. Mike thought her smile was the sweetest thing he ever saw. He wondered how people thought this girl was a freak, the same girl who gets flustered over the thought of a free cheeseburger. "Will you write down your address for me please?" Mike asked.</p><p>"Of course," Jane said. She pulled out a sheet of notebook paper and wrote down her address. She also wrote down her home phone number. She handed him the piece of paper.</p><p>"Thank you," Mike said. He then got up and rejoined his group. Eleven smiled as her excitement for Saturday grew.<br/>---<br/>After school, Jane was getting her stuff when Nancy walked over to her. "Hey Jade," Nancy said, in a fake cheery tone.</p><p>"Jane," Jane corrected while muttering.</p><p>"So I heard my little brother is taking you to prom," Nancy said, in the same tone. "I'm so happy for you. He's a good kid, but I'd be worried about his snake of a girlfriend, Max."</p><p>"I thought you two were bestfriends," Jane questioned.</p><p>"We were until she started being a jerk," Nancy lied. "I just would be wary around her. You can trust me. You and I are friends, right? She was the one who had the idea of the shower prank, but she blamed it on me."</p><p>"You might be telling the truth, but I don't believe you," Jane said coldly. "Also, I'm not stupid. I know that you're the one who came up with the idea."</p><p>Jane then walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Saturday afternoon, and Nancy and Steve snuck into the school threw the gym. People were already there, setting up for that night's prom. They snuck backstage. Steve had a bucket of blood in his left hand, but small bits of it fell out. "Steve, be careful," Nancy demanded.</p><p>"I'm trying to," Steve growled. "You try carrying the bucket of blood. Also, you have to be quiet. We're not supposed to be back here, remember?"</p><p>Nancy rolled her eyes. They then climbed up to the platform above the stage. They set it up where the blood would fall on the prom queen with one tug of a rope. They then climbed down and sit down. "Now what?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Now we wait," Nancy said, a smirk growing on her face.<br/>---<br/>"I don't know, Mr. Clarke, it just seems suspicious," Joyce said. They were at the school to help with the prom preparations, but they stepped aside so Joyce can voice her concerns. "I think Mike and Max are planning something."</p><p>"Do you have any evidence?" Scott asked.</p><p>"I haven't heard anything from them or anyone else, but I have a gut feeling," Joyce explained. "My gut is rarely ever wrong. I'm going to keep an eye on Mike and Jane tonight."</p><p>"Has Nancy Wheeler given you any more problems?" Scott asked.</p><p>"No, which honestly worries me worry," Joyce sighed.</p><p>"I'm sure it's nothing," Scott said, trying to reassure his good friend. "I'm sure that Mike just decided to take her to prom since he felt bad for her. Maybe Max even approved of it. And remember, Nancy is barred from the prom."</p><p>"True," Joyce sighed. They then go back to the gym to finish getting ready for the prom.<br/>---<br/>Jane walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pink dress with a flowy skirt. She had curled her medium length brown hair. "I can see your dirty pillows," Jim said, in a disapproving tone.</p><p>"They're called breast, papa," Jane snapped. "Mike is here."</p><p>"Please don't leave," Jim pleaded. "Tonight we can have a nice night in. We'll talk and laugh, and at the end of the night, I will sing to you. Please, don't go down this road of sins."</p><p>"No. this won't send me on a bad path, it's just a dance," Jane screamed.</p><p>"I forbid you from attending that dance," Jim shouted. Jane used her newfound telekinesis powers to push him into the closet. The same closet that Jane had spent a bunch of nights locked in. She locked the closet and walked out.</p><p>Mike stared at her. He was stunned at how beautiful she looked. Mike was wearing a black and white suit. He was also wearing shiny black church shoes. He had a white and pink corsage that was in a plastic container in his hands.</p><p>"Wow," Mike said. "You look amazing."</p><p>"Thank you," Jane said. "You look good too."</p><p>"I believe this is yours," Mike said, awkwardly. He took the corsage out of the container and placed it on her wrist. They then climb into the limo and they drive away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meghan, Lucas, Jane, and Mike arrived at the dance about an hour later. Mike and Lucas found their friends and started to joke around. "If our dates end up killing each other, I will dance with you," Meghan promised.</p><p>"Thanks," Jane said. They found an empty table and sat down at it. The two of them smile at each other as Ms. Byers walked over.</p><p>"Hey um, I don't think I recognize you," Joyce said, addressing Meghan.</p><p>"I go to Centerville High," Meghan said.</p><p>"Nice," Joyce said. "Can I talk to Jane alone for a moment?"</p><p>"Of course," Meghan said. She sat where Meghan was originally sitting.</p><p>"Are you having a good time?" Joyce asked. Jane nods. "I remember my prom. I went with this boy named Lenny. I bought these really uncomfortable high heels. I could barely walk in them, let alone dance. So I spent the evening, sitting near the buffet. But Lenny sat with me and we just talked all evening."</p><p>"That sounds, nice?" Jane asked, confused about what to say.</p><p>"Honestly I hate dancing, I only went because I was asked," Joyce confessed. Madonna's "Crazy for You" started to play from the speakers, signifying that all of the couples should start slow dancing. Mike found Jane and walked over.</p><p>"May I have this dance?" Mike asked, extending his hand. Jane looks at Joyce, who gave her an approving nod. Jane took his hand and he took her to the dance floor. Jane remembered what she had seen on TV. Mike wrapped his arms around her waist, and Jane put her hands on his shoulder. They then dance the night away.<br/>---<br/>Max arrived at the school. She just wanted to see if Jane and Mike were having a good time. She secretly entered the gym and spotted them. "Aw, they look so happy," Max said, with a pleasant smile. She was about to leave when she saw Nancy backstage.</p><p>She started to walk over, but she was stopped by Barbara Holland and Robin Burkley. "Max, I'm glad you made it," Barbara said, in a cheery tone. "You're very underdressed, though."</p><p>She was wearing a jean jacket, a yellow blouse with blue stripes, ripped jeans, and black sneakers. "What are you two doing?" Max asked.</p><p>"We're in charge of the ballets for prom king and queen," Robin said.</p><p>"Is Nancy planning on doing something bad?" Max asked.</p><p>"I couldn't tell you," Robin said. The two girls then laugh as Max's stomach started to turn.<br/>---<br/>After the slow dance, the ballots were handed out. Jane voted for two random seniors since she didn't know anyone. The ballets were then collected and the next song started to play. After five more songs, the vice principal walked onto the stage.</p><p>"It's time to announce the prom queen and king," she said, excitedly. The crowd then started to clap as he opened the envelope. He smiled as he read the results. "Jane Hopper and Micheal Wheeler."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to warn you guys that this gets pretty dark. It's not a happy chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The audience burst into applause as Jane and Mike made their way to the stage. They held hands as they took their spots on stage. The crowns were placed on their heads and Jane was handed a bouquet of roses. Jane smiled, feeling like she was finally accepted by her peers.</p><p>Backstage, Nancy pulled on the rope. The rope caused the bucket of blood to spill, drenching Jane in blood. She gasped as she was now almost completely covered in blood. The bucket fell and hit Mike on the head, making him go unconscious.</p><p>The first person to laugh was Robin Buckley. She was followed by Barbara Holland. Soon almost everyone in the gym was laughing. Joyce and Meghan walked over to the stage. "Jane, it's going to be ok," Joyce said, in a soothing voice. Jane then used her telepathic power to fling Joyce into a wall. She now had a crazy look in her eyes. Jane Hopper was long gone.</p><p>People then started to try to exit the gym, but Jane used the bleachers to block the doors. Max, Nancy, and Steve managed to escape threw the stage door. Eleven used her powers to start a fire. That sent off the sprinklers and Jane broke the cords. This caused some of her classmates to get electrocuted to death. This included both Robin and Barbara.</p><p>She then set the rest of the gym on fire to make sure her tormentors perished. She left the gym right as the entire gym was engulfed in flames. She saw a car was driving towards them. She spotted Steve in the driver's seat and Nancy in the passenger's seat. "Kill her," Nancy screamed.</p><p>"I will," Steve promised. As they were about to hit Jane, she used her powers to flip the car. The car was almost crushed. Steve was killed on impact, but Nancy was still alive. She was badly injured, but she was still alive. Jane noticed and exploded the car. She then started to walk home.</p><p>Once Jane arrived home, she saw her father was cooking chili. They made eye contact for a brief moment before Jane goes to the bathroom. She gets undressed and hops into the bathtub. She started to clean the blood off of her.</p><p>Jane didn't notice that her father had entered the room. He walked over and started to try to drown her. Jane struggled, but he was too strong. Jane used the rest of her strength to stop his heart, killing him immediately.</p><p>Meanwhile, Max entered the house, noticing the door was still open. She goes to the bathroom and sees Jim on the floor, dead. She walks to the tub and gasp when she saw Jane. She lifted her out of the tub and tried to perform CPR on her. After ten minutes, she gave up. Max started to sob as she heard police sirens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max was the only person who went to the prom that night to survive. There was a memorial service for everyone who died that night, except for Jane. No one knew how Jane did what she did that night, but people gave up on trying to find answers. That night became known as 'The Black Prom.'</p><p>Max visited Jane's grave, which was defaced by the family's of the lives lost that night. Max got on her knees and left a vase of daisies in front of the grave. A hand reached out from the ground and grabbed Max by the arm. Max let out a blood curling scream.<br/>---<br/>Max woke up, sobbing. Her mom entered the room and held Max close. She rubbed her back and shushed her. Max used to not be close to her mom, but ever since prom night, her mom became a source of comfort.</p><p>"It's going to be ok," Mrs. Mayfield whispered. "She's not going to hurt you."</p><p>Max nods as she was lulled back into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>